As Time Goes By
by Hollyoaks Nutter
Summary: This is an Aarson AU.  Please read and comment.  Carly x
1. First Steps In Recovery

**First Steps In Recovery**

"_Push. That's it. Now hold. 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 and sit._ Danny smiled reassuringly. Two years of intense weekly physical therapy sessions and Jackson was making radical progress. _See that was better than last week."_

"_I know It's just-"_

"_Taking time?"_

All his patients were the same. Once they started making even the slightest progress they wanted to see results now.

"_I just want to walk. I want to get married and be able to walk down the aisle."_

"_Does Aaron know?"_

"_Yeah but I don't think he likes my new husband."_

Jackson quipped.

"_I bet. So what did he say?"_

Not that Danny was usually one for gossip, but since working with Jackson he had got to know Aaron, Paddy and Hazel on a more personal level and they were lovely people, but marriage didn't really sound like something Aaron would ever consider.

"_It isn't something he's ever thought about. But he understands why I want to and why I want to wait."_

"_So you have a goal. When were you thinking of?"_

"_By my thirtieth."_

Jackson sounded tentative rather than hopeful.

"_So that is… what in five years time?"_

"_Do you think I could do it?"_

Danny wasn't one for making promises. He knew providing his client with false hope was the worst thing he could ever do.

"_With the progress you are making at the moment I'd say it's possible. But you have to remember Jackson you are lucky to even be alive, so don't be too hard on yourself if you have a bad day."_

"_I won't."_

"_And don't set the bar too high. If you can manage to stand unaided by then that is a step in the right direction."_

"_I know."_

He mumbled unconvincingly.

"_So, where is Aaron? I need to ask him a favour."_

"_At the garage I think. Although I'd check the pub 'cos he may be on his lunch."_

"_It's my car I need help with. It is leaking oil or at least I think it's oil and I have a job over in Manchester tomorrow and I could really do without it conking out on me."_

"_If he can't look at it for you I'm sure Ryan or Cain will. Give him a call if you like."_

"_Na it's alright. I'll take a walk round there. Are you going to tell him about your goal?"_

"_Actually I was going to keep it as a surprise."_

"_Okay well client confidentiality applies then. So I'll see you next week at the same time?"_

"_Definitely."_

"_Keep us those exercises they are obviously helping."_

"_I will. See you."_

Danny let himself out as Jackson re-positioned himself in his wheelchair. It was tragic what had happened to him, only twenty three years old, with a prognosis of being paralyzed from the neck down, but he had proven them all wrong as within the first year of his therapy he regained up to 75% sensation and mobility in his upper body.


	2. Five Years Later

**Five Years Later…**

Danny arrived at two for their appointment and was shocked when a fully mobile Jackson answered the door. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was like he was seeing a different person. The young man before him was not only walking, but he was smiling and had a sparkle in his eye.

"_Wow. Look at you. Does Aaron know?"_

"_Not exactly. I've been practicing when he's been at work."_

Holding onto his wheelchair he took tentative steps between the front door and the sofa and the sofa and the kitchen table.

"_See I am getting better." _

Out of breath, he slunk onto the sofa.

"_You are but don't be over doing it."_

"_I'm not. But I'm closer to getting down an aisle."_

"_You are that. Do you want a drink of water or something?"_

He noticed that Jackson was clutching a stitch in his side.

"_No. No thank you."_

_"Have a breather then and we can try that again if you like. Have you done that without the support?"_

"_Not yet. I wasn't exactly…ready."_

He finished lamely.

"_I understand._ Danny smiled reassuringly. _But that is amazing."_

"_I do need your help with one little thing though."_

"_What's that?"_

"_I want to be the one to propose."_

"_Okay."_

"_So I need to get down on bended knee."_

"_Getting down won't be your problem, but getting up might be. Is there any way you could do the asking whilst standing?"_

"_Not really. I want to keep it traditional._ Jackson attempted to make a move, but the pain in his side was excruciating. _I have a ring."_

"_Where is it?"_

"_In my coat in the hall. Have a look."_

Danny opened the box. The ring was perfect. There was no other word he could have used to describe it. It literally brought tears to his eyes. It was a gold band, wave design, with an inscription on the inside 'Forever Mine'.

"_He'll love it and if he doesn't he really is an idiot. _Danny managed to smile as he wiped away his tears. _So about this proposing…"_

"_You think we could try it?"_

"_Do you feel ready? We'll use the side of the sofa as support."_

"_I want to give it a go."_

"_Fine. Do you need a hand?"_

"_Pass me my frame I should be using that in here."_

He hated it because it reminded him of the one his grandma and all her friends used to use and the one thing he wasn't was frail.

"_You ready?"_

"_I don't know you'll have to walk me through it. 'Scuse the pun."_

"_You have to bend your body slowly, then ease your right leg out behind you and transfer your weight. Here, hold my hands as you go down. That's it. Are you okay?"_

"_It's a bit uncomfortable."_

"_That's how kneeling feels. You think you can get up?"_

Jackson looked at the position of his knees, the sofa and then up at Danny.

"_Not a hope in hell."_

"_We'll have to give it a try. I mean I'm not explaining to Aaron how you got down there or why."_

"_Fair point. Give me your hand then._ He tried to haul himself up, but that didn't work, so instead he gripped the side of the sofa. Then he shuffled his right leg forwards to meet his left, so he was crouching and then slowly he raised himself to his feet albeit wobbling a little. _That's it. I'm up."_

"_So it is possible. But I wouldn't practice that one by yourself."_

"_No. Not a good idea. Can we try the walking unaided?"_

"_We should probably save that till next week."_

"_Bu-"_

"_Jackson remember what I said about over doing things? Well this is one of those times I want you to listen to me. If you push things and you fall that would set you back and you have a plan don't you?"_

"_Yes. I guess."_

"_Well stick to it and you will be walking down that aisle next month."_

"_I know. Thanks Danny."_

"_It's my pleasure. See you next Friday?"_

"_You will. I'll let you out."_

"_I can see myself out. Relax. You don't want to spoil the surprise."_

"_I guess not. See you."_

"_Bye. And remember the exercises."_


	3. Surprise

**Surprise**

"_Aaron. What are you doing?"_

Jackson called as he could hear him ransacking their bedroom.

"_Getting ready."_

"_What's taking so long?"_

He'd emptied the wardrobe twice laying everything they owned on the bed looking for his favourite black t-shirt, but so far no luck.

"_Oh I don't know maybe the fact that you were in the bathroom for over an hour."_

"_I wasn't."_

Jackson pouted petulantly.

"_What's the hurry anyway? We're only going for a drink in the Woolie."_

"_I said we'd meet Adam and Scarlet before they head off into town."_

"_Really do we have to?"_

Aaron mumbled. They had known Scarlet for over seven years and he still hated her.

"_You can have a quick drink with her it won't kill you."_

"_Well if that doesn't my mam will. What did you invite her for?"_

"_She called in to see you this morning when you were still lazing around in bed. I couldn't lie to her."_

"_Practice it isn't difficult."_

"_Obviously. You've got it down to an art form. Hurry up or it will be last orders."_

Aaron appeared at the top of the stairs wearing the very outfit he'd been wearing the night he first met Jackson in Bar West.

"_So how do I look?"_

Jackson knew it was silly, but he could feel tears welling in his eyes.

"_Beautiful. No handsome. No beautiful."_

Jackson enveloped him in his arms and kissed him fleetingly on the forehead.

"_What's up with you softpot?"_

Aaron teased him playfully.

"_Nothing. I'm just…really happy."_

Aaron blushed furiously. Even after all this time together he still wasn't good at taking compliments.

"_Good. Me too. So are we ready to go? You look gorgeous by the way."_

"_We are and thank you I wanted to make an effort."_

"_Are you using your chair?"_

It suddenly occurred to Aaron that Jackson was standing steadily unaided.

"_I'm going to take my stick."_

"_Shouldn't we take it ju-"_

"_Aaron breathe. I'm okay. Danny said I am okay."_

He squeezed his hand reassuringly and visibly relaxed, he trusted Danny's judgment.

"_Fine. We better make a move we can't leave Miss High And Mighty waiting."_

"_No we can't."_

For a Sunday night the pub was surprisingly busy and when they walked in conversations seemed to lull and all eyes zoned in on them.

"_Is it me or are people staring?" _

He hated being the centre of attention.

"_Staring? No more than usual. It's probably because you're out with someone as sexy as me."_

He joked in an attempt to ease the tension.

"_Yeah right. Aaron rolled his eyes skywards. Do you want a drink?"_

"_I'll have a half. I'm just nipping to the loo."_

"_You okay?"_

"_I think I can manage that. Although if I'm not out in five minuets come and find me."_

"_Not funny."_

Aaron dug his arm playfully. He knew he was being over protective, but it had taken a long time for Jackson to reach this point and he didn't want to see him get hurt.

Jackson stood in the toilets staring in the mirror. He was unbelievably nervous. He had the ring in his pocket and everyone he had invited was in the bar and Aaron looked stunning. Everything was perfect, exactly as he planned it. Now all he had to do was calm down and ask the question. He ran the cold water and splashed his face.

'**You can do it. He's the one. You know it. He knows it. Everyone knows it. He will say yes.'**

He walked back into the bar and instantly Aaron swiveled on his chair to face him. It was like they were connected. They shared a contented smile.

"_Aaron?"_

"_Can we go now? I've seen her, we've smiled sort of and they're going."_

"_Not yet. There is something I need to ask you."_

Using one of the bar stools for support Jackson managed to kneel before him.

"_Wwwhat are you doing?"_

Aaron stuttered incoherently. Jackson dug in his pocket for the ring and held the box open before him.

"_I brought you here to be with all your friends and family so I could ask you something. _Aaron was frozen to the spot, his face red like beetroot, his jaw literally on the floor, the rest of him shivering. _Aaron we've been together now for nearly eight years and to say that some of that has been rough would be an understatement._ Aaron nodded in agreement. _I pushed you into coming out and accepting who you were well before you were ready to and then in one of our many arguments I told you I loved you and the truth is I have since that night I met you in Bar West when I cut across you for change for the pool table and I haven't stopped. The accident nearly threatened our relationship again, but in some ways it has made us stronger. It made you realize what you want. The recovery has been…I think interesting will suffice for now and I want to say thank you for sticking by me throughout everything. I promise to stick by you for the rest of my life as I have in the past because the truth is you've got me. _He shared a knowing smile with Aaron._ Will you marry me?"_

"_Yes. You've got me. It's like I said you have always had me. I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

Aaron helped Jackson to his feet and then threw his arms around his neck squeezing the life out of him. There wasn't a dry eye in the place as Jackson made this heartfelt speech. Even Cain was not embarrassed to shed a tear.

"_A round of drinks on me! _Chaz hollered tipsily in a fit of high spirits. _Cheers everyone!"_

"_Cheers."_

Was the unanimous response.


End file.
